Candy Cravings
by Rainb0wNinja
Summary: A late night trip to the candy store turns bad when Amaimon gets attacked by Yakuza. Will Mephisto come save him? T for violence and some language, fluffy AmaimonxMephisto oneshot.


**This idea has been bugging me for a while, and since I'm paranoid about writing lemons now, I figured I'd write something suitable for this website. Since lemons aren't -.- Fml. Damn you for hating us perverts and not having an MA rating.**

* * *

The streets of Academy Town were relatively empty as a certain green haired demon made his way to the store. It was rather late, everyone had gone to bed by now, but Amaimon wasn't one for going to sleep early. He enjoyed staying up late and playing video games until the wee hours of the morning, and then sleeping in until late afternoon the next day. Looking up at the full moon, Amaimon swirled a cherry flavored lollipop around in his mouth, remembering why he was even out right now. He had gone through all of Mephisto's candy, which angered the sweet-loving demon quite a bit. His older brother had demanded he go buy more, or else he would get locked away inside his cuckoo clock for all eternity. Amaimon hated that damned clock, plus he really wanted more candy, so he had no qualms about going out so late just for sweets. The store wasn't that far from Mephisto's mansion anyways, so it didn't require much energy.

"Brother didn't give me that much money." Amaimon muttered to himself, taking the wad of cash out of his pocket and counting it. In reality, it was actually a lot of money, but when it came to candy both of them ate way too much. With this much money, he would probably buy all of the candy in the entire store, but it wouldn't last very long.

As he continued walking, he passed by a dark alley, unaware of the group of eyes latching on to him and the money in his hands. Six shadowed figures stepped out, silently following the oblivious demon. As Amaimon stuffed the money back into his pocket, one of the thugs stepped forward, pulling a knife out of his pants and looking back at the other five. With a nod they quickened their pace, catching up to Amaimon who spit out his now used up lollipop. Just as the leader was about to drive his weapon into the demon's back, Amaimon spun around and planted a firm kick into his attacker's chest, effectively sending him a few feet back. He started blankly at the group, wondering what they wanted from him.

_They're all wearing the same color. I think brother calls them Yakuza, or something like that. But he said none of them came to Academy Town. So what are they doing here, and what do they want from me?_ Amaimon wondered, watching as the other five rushed at him, fists raised. He easily dodged their messy attacks, bored expression never leaving his face. The leader stood and readied his knife, once again running at Amaimon who merely grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him over.

_How annoying, this isn't even fun. I want to eat candy already. I could easily kill these pathetic humans with a flick of my wrist,_ He thought, lazily dodging every punch thrown at him. For a brief second he considered showing the gang members who exactly they were messing with, but paused as he remembered something Mephisto told him when he first arrived in Assiah.

_"If you kill even one human, or severely hurt them, I will not hesitate to send you back to Father in pieces. And I will find out if you do, so don't think for a second you can hide it."_

Amaimon knew Mephisto wasn't exaggerating. His brother would absolutely find out if he harmed even one human, and he would tear him apart. Amaimon had no choice. _But what can I do then? They obviously won't go away until they get what they want. But what exactly is that?_

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked the leader, ducking as the man stabbed at his face.

"You can start by handing over that money." He replied, growling as Amaimon continued dodging every single attack. His patience was quickly dwindling.

"You want my money? But then I can't by candy." Amaimon answered, not liking his reason for getting jumped. He wasn't going to give up his brother's money, since that would be equivalent to giving up candy. Amaimon would never even think of doing such an idiotic thing like that. _Humans are so selfish, always wanting what isn't theirs._

"Who the fuck buys candy at this time of night? And who spends that much money on it?! What's wrong with you, kid? What, are your parents rich or something?" He asked, smirking as Amaimon glared at him. He was tired of seeing the same bored expression.

"I'm not a kid, first of all." Amaimon said, feeling his temper rise. He really wished he could just snap this human's neck and get on with his life. But Mephisto's wrath was not something he wanted to feel. "And second, you're not getting anything from me. If you want to live I suggest you leave."

"Ooh, big talk coming from a little freak like you. What's with those clothes man? And that hair..che, you gay or something?" He asked, causing the other gang members to start laughing. Amaimon grit his teeth, the sound of laughter echoing in his mind. He hated being laughed at. _I should rip out this bastard's throat..but brother would kill me. What the hell am I supposed to do?_

"Go away already, you little pest." He growled, too focused on the leader to see a fist flying at him from behind. Pain shot through his head, followed by another blow to his ribs. Now that they finally landed a hit, they were relentless and kept attacking, grinning as Amaimon got kicked in the back and fell to the floor. He refused to make a sound as they continued kicking him, knowing this was all he could do. He felt something warm run down his face and realized it was blood, though he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"Who's killing who now, huh? We usually kill freaks like you, but this time I'll be nice and let you go with a warning." The leader said, picking Amaimon up by the hair and punching him in the face. The Earth King felt his vision go black for a moment, and then a searing pain shot through his body as the gang leader's knife pierced his flesh, right under the left side of his ribcage. He was too focused on how badly it hurt to realize his phone was ringing in his pocket. _It must be brother wondering where I am. How am I going to explain this? Not only will I return without any candy, but his money will be gone. I have to tell him._ He thought, somehow managing to take out his phone and press the answer button. Just as he was about to talk his phone was kicked out of his hand, and as he tried to crawl over and pick it up, a heavy boot slammed onto his back, right into his tail.

"Gah!" he screamed, wincing as he was once again picked up by his hair. Several punches were delivered to his face, and he heard the sickening crack of his nose breaking. The foot on his back pressed harder, and several kicks also managed to hit his sensitive tail, making him cry out more. He hated giving them the satisfaction of hearing him scream, but when it came to his tail he couldn't help it.

"Now, I'm going to take this money from you and you're going to lay here and bleed out, if you're lucky. If I come back here later and you're still here and alive, I'll kill you. Got it freak?" The man asked, pulling the money from his pocket and sneering at the now bloody Amaimon. The demon wanted to tell the guy to go rot in hell, but found his mouth was too full of blood. He knew the wounds would heal fast, but the pain was unbearable. From what he could tell they managed to crack a few ribs, snap his tail, break his nose, and leave a dozen huge bruises. Not to mention the stab wound in his side. His blood surrounded him in an alarmingly large pool, and he felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head, where blood was also coming from. He wanted to kill them so bad.

"Let's go, we're done here." He said, shaking some blood from his hands and turning to leave. Amaimon glared at their retreating forms, wishing he could just open the ground and send them all to hell. Satan would love torturing them. But he respected Mephisto too much to disobey him._ My phone..I still need to tell him.._He thought, reaching out for his phone which was now cracked. His body protested any movement but he needed to call his brother.

"Oi, he's still moving boss. I think he's trying to call for help." One of the thugs said, causing the leader to pause in counting his money and look back. When he saw Amaimon reaching out for his phone he sneered, taking large steps towards the beaten demon. He reached for the pistol hidden in his pants and aimed it at Amaimon, who froze immediately._ If I get sent back to Gehenna now, brother will get angry. Dammit..what can I do?_

"I'm sorry, brother." He whispered, closing his eyes and waiting for the inevitable pain of death. He was surprised however when nothing came, and cracked an eye open to see what the holdup was. What he saw made his eyes widen.

"Who the hell..? Where did you come from?" The leader asked, looking up at the figure now standing directly in front of him.

"Where did I come from? Hmm, why don't I just show you? You would have gone there eventually anyways." He replied, smirking at the man's confused face. Amaimon wondered if this was a dream._ Did he really come? But how did he know? I can't believe brother came!_

"Tch, another freak. You in the circus or something?" He asked, pointing his gun at Mephisto. "Whatever, I'll kill you too." He said, pulling the trigger. His eyes widened as Mephisto was suddenly behind him, wondering when he even moved._ He froze time,_ Amaimon realized, eyes widening as the gun was now in his brothers hand and pointed at the man's head.

"Say hello to Father for me, will you?" He asked, but just as he was about to pull the trigger the man cried out.

"Wait! L-look man, we'll stay away from him, just don't kill us!"

"Now we're scared, are we? You're very lucky I enjoy humans so much. Fine, we'll make a deal. If you stay out of my town, I won't kill you. Sound good?" He asked, smirking as the man quickly shook his head. "Very well. Shoo!" He waved his hand in dismissal and watched as they ran away in fear before snapping his fingers, the gun vanishing in a puff of pink smoke

Amaimon blinked, wondering if that really just happened. _Brother loves humans, he would never threaten them! So then why did he do that?_

"Hm, what a mess." Mephisto said, bending over to pick his money off the floor, which the Yakuza boss had carelessly dropped. "I ask you to do one simple thing and this is what happens. What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm..sorry.." Amaimon wheezed out, attempting to pick himself off the floor. He didn't want to look weak in front of his brother, but his body decided to quit on him and he fell back into the puddle of blood. He wished his wounds would just heal already so he didn't look like an idiot. The sound of footsteps caused him to look up at Mephisto, who was now standing in front of him.

"Well? Stand up, Amaimon. We have candy to buy." He said, watching as his brother forced himself to stand on shaky legs. Not a second later Amaimon felt himself lose balance and he began to fall, but the harsh impact on the unforgiving floor never came. Instead he was pulled against a warm body and lifted up, and realized Mephisto was carrying him bridal style.

"B-brother, you don't need to do this. I'll be fine in a few minutes." Amaimon said, struggling to keep his calm composure. He felt like some weak child in his brothers arms.

"I've waited long enough." He replied, eyes lighting up as the store came into view. Amaimon's eyes widened as his brother walked into the store and the cashier screamed.

"Brother! I'm covered in blood!" he whispered harshly, only for Mephisto to ignore him. The older demon walked right over to the woman and smiled at her, as if everything was fine.

"Hello there~ I'll take all the candy you've got, please." Mephisto said, placing his money onto the counter. The woman gaped at him, probably wondering what kind of crack head Mephisto was.

"S-sir, do you need us to call an ambulance? He's bleeding a lot!" she asked, looking at Amaimon who stared blankly at her.

"Oh, him? He'll be fine. Now about that candy.."

* * *

Nearly an hour later the two were back at Mephisto's mansion, candy piled high in his bedroom. Amaimon was fully healed and had a new set of clothes, and Mephisto had also changed since his own outfit was stained red. The woman had nearly called the cops, but with a little extra money she decided to stay quiet. Mephisto wasn't happy he had to spend more money, but in the end he got what he wanted. Currently the two were playing video games, each with their own stack of candy.

"Brother..I'm still confused about something." Amaimon said as he lost again. Mephisto looked over at him, a large rainbow colored lollipop sticking out of his mouth.

"Which is?" he asked, somehow managing to talk despite his mouth being full.

"You love humans, and could get in a lot of trouble if you ever hurt one. Plus you're not a violent person. So why did you do that?"

"Do what? I didn't kill anyone; in fact I didn't even touch that man. All I did was hold a gun to his head. I had no intentions of firing it, I merely wanted to scare him. It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, but why do anything at all? How did you even know where I was?" Amaimon asked, wishing his brother wasn't so hard to get answers from. It had been bothering him for a whole hour, and for someone like Amaimon, that was a long time to be bothered.

"I don't want Yakuza here, that's why. You were taking too long, so I figured I'd come find you, and I know the route you take to the store. The real question is why didn't you fight back?"

"Because you always tell me not to hurt humans, so I didn't." he replied, surprising Mephisto. _He really listened to me?_

"But you would have died if you didn't do anything, Amaimon. While I don't tolerate violence, there are special cases, like if filthy Yakuza beat you half to death and then point a gun at you. Then you have my permission to fight back and even kill them."

"So..that's the only reason? You weren't worried?" Amaimon asked, feeling slightly disappointed. He didn't really expect Mephisto to worry about him, but a small part of him hoped for it._ Plus he did seem at least a little concerned. He even carried me, and he never does that._

"Why would I worry about you? You're a Demon King, a son of Satan. You can protect yourself." He replied, not missing the disappointed look in his brother's eyes.

"But..I didn't protect myself. If I would have died, would you have even cared?" he asked, masking his hurt with anger._ I would be sad if he died, but I guess he doesn't feel the same way._ Instead of waiting for an answer, Amaimon stood abruptly and began to walk away. He didn't like feeling angry for no reason, it confused him. Mephisto never made it seem like he cared, so why did Amaimon expect it?

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed Amaimon by the wrist, and the green haired demon felt himself get yanked down onto his brother's lap.

"Of course I would care, what are you getting so angry about?" Mephisto asked, watching as Amaimon stubbornly refused to look at him. "Alright fine, I'll admit that I was worried when I called you. I heard screaming and other voices when you answered so I froze time and rushed over to the store. On the way there I found you and realized what was happening, and I suppose it made me a little angry."

Amaimon looked up in shock, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. This only confused him more._ Why do I feel so weird inside?_

"So..you were worried?" he asked, suddenly aware of the position he was in. _Why does brother keep holding me today? We're so close. A little too close._

"Yes, I was worried. You give me plenty of reasons to worry, Amaimon. I wanted to kill them for hurting you."

"But you hate Yakuza, that's why you were so angry, right? That's what you said."

"Are you even listening? Yes I hate them, but now I hate them even more because they could have killed you. I was worried, dammit. Do you get it?" Mephisto asked, his patience wearing thin. It was bad enough admitting he cared so much, but Amaimon wasn't helping._ Part of me thinks he just liked hearing it, the little brat._

"Yes, I get it now. Thank you brother." Amaimon said, smiling up at Mephisto.

"Yes yes, just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Don't worry, next time I'll just kill them." He said, an excited glint in his eyes.

"_IF_ you're about to die. Just make sure no one sees it."

"Yes, of course. Oh, and brother?"

"What now?" Mephisto grumbled, green eyes widening as Amaimon suddenly hugged him.

"I worry about you too."

Mephisto wasn't blushing. Really, he wasn't. He also wasn't smiling and hugging his brother back.

Just like he didn't love his idiot brother.

* * *

**The fluff o_o It's taking over.**


End file.
